finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Batallia Downs
Batallia Downs is an area in the Norvallen region in Final Fantasy XI. Connected to Jeuno via the Artisan Bridge, the area forms a path to Jugner Forest, and through it, San d'Oria. historically, the area is both the site of the bloody Battle of Jeuno and the location where the Enlightened Races are said to have first descended to Vana'diel after their creation by the goddess Altana. Locations Aged Arbor This arbor is all that remains of a once-mighty tree. It sits in the alcove of a plateau on the north side of the area, overlooking the rest of the Batallia Downs. The area is relatively peaceful, though it is said that a treant called Weeping Willow stalks the area. Coveffe Barrows The many Coveffe barrows dot the landscape of Batallia Downs, making the terrain very hilly. Those of the barrows that contain entries allow the player to pass into the Eldieme Necropolis; ancient, underground ruins running under the area. The barrows can often obscure a player's vision of the surrounding area if the player is around the bottom of them, often making weaker adventurers targets for the fast and lethal tigers that roam the area. Sea of Shu'Meyo The Batallia Downs are bordered to the northeast by the expansive Sea of Shu'Meyo, the waters north of Jeuno that are home to the Qufim Island. Despite the distance from sea level, fishermen will have no trouble angling any of several varieties of saltwater fish native to the area. Gobbie Mystery Box :Position: (K-8) A goblin stands watch over mystery boxes which he offers to adventurers to open at no cost. The contents of the boxes are said to change with time, and have a higher chance of yielding rare items for adventurers who are patient. Voidwatch Operations :Position: (K-8) Personnel have been stationed outside the walls of Jeuno to assist adventurers in the ongoing Voidwatch Operations. The Voidwatch Officer here is charged with debriefing adventurers as well as issuing Voidstones and rewards, whereas the Atmacite Refiner lends a hand by enriching Atmacite and teleporting adventurers to locations where Voidwatch Operations are being conducted. Stone Monument :Position: (J-11) Located on an island not far from the coast of Batallia Downs, this particular stone monument may only be located by following the path through the Eldieme Necropolis to reach the island. The monument reads: The treant NM Ahtu can also be found near the stone monument. Planar Rift :Position: (G-8), (I-9), (J-10) These mysterious rifts are disturbances in the fabric of time and space. It is from here that extradimensional invaders of unknown origin, collectively known as "Voidwalkers", breach into Vana'diel. To stem the tide of invasion, adventurers may volunteer themselves in Voidwatch operations to dispatch these intruders at the source. The fiend Cherufe can be found at the Planar Rifts here. Connected Areas Jugner.jpg|Jugner Forest (F-9) Beaucedine.jpg|Beaucedine Glacier (E-5) Rolanberry.jpg|Rolanberry Fields (L-10) Missions * Breaking Barriers: The player must travel to the island where the stone monument is located and examine an area on the island, which will prompt two Notorious Monster rocs to attack the player. After defeating the rocs, the player may obtain a figure of Leviathan, required to complete the mission. * The Pursuit of Paradise: The player must examine a spot nearby the entrance to Jeuno in the Batallia Downs in order to trigger a cutscene, which will allow the player to obtain the Delkfutt Recognition Device to enter an off-limits area of Delkfutt's Tower on Qufim Island. * Cavernous Maws: The player must examine a cavernous maw in Batallia Downs, Rolanberry Fields, or Sauromugue Champaign in order to enable the ability to travel through time. * Gatherer of Light (I): The player must obtain a bowl of bland Goblin salad from enemies in the Batallia Downs, and use the item on a certain spot on the plateau overlooking Batallia Downs in order to summon the Goblin Notorious Monster in the area that possesses a shard of the Seed Crystal. Enemies * Clipper * Stalking Sapling * May Fly * Ba * Goblin Gambler * Goblin Leecher * Goblin Mugger * Orcish Cursemaker * Orcish Fighter * Orcish Sergeant * Goblin Digger * Goblin Furrier * Goblin's Damselfly * Goblin Pathfinder * Goblin Shaman * Goblin Smithy * Goblin Bounty Hunter * Orcish Beastrider * Orcish Brawler * Orcish Impaler * Orcish Nightraider * Sabertooth Tiger * Treant * Sobbing Sapling * Evil Weapon * Wight * Mauthe Doog * Evil Spirit * Ignis Fatus * Earth Elemental * Ice Elemental * Land Pugil * Snipper * Cutter * Dagon * Kraken Notorious Monsters * Ahtu * Eyegouger * Lumber Jack * Prankster Maverix * Skirling Liger * Tottering Toby * Weeping Willow Musical themes "Batallia Downs" is the eponymous theme of the area. During battles in the area, either "Battle Theme" or "Battle Theme #2" plays, depending on whether or not the player fighting is alone or in a party, respectively. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Batallia Map.jpg|A map of Batallia Downs. Batallia2.jpg|An empty plain. Batallia3.jpg|One of the barrows and the cermet line. Batallia5.jpg|The city walls leading to Jeuno. Batallia Artisan Bridge.jpg|The Artisan Bridge leading to Upper Jeuno. Batallia - Jugner.jpg|A path leading to Jugner Forest. Batallia - Beaucedine.jpg|The cave leading to Beaucedine Glacier. Batallia4.jpg|Wall columns leading to the Lord Bolicevre Bridge Batallia Lord Bolicevre Bridge.jpg|The bridge leading to Rolanberry Fields. Batallia - Eldieme.jpg|An entrance to the Eldieme Necropolis. Batallia Cavernous Maw.jpg|The cavernous maw leading to Batallia Downs (S). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI